vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange (Classic)
Summary The narcissistic surgeon Stephen Strange lost the use of his hands in an accident. Humbled and alone, he was taken under the tutelage of the Tibetan immortal, the Ancient One. Now, as the Marvel Universe's sorcerer supreme, he fights all the demons and eldritch horrors that no other hero can withstand. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Stephen Strange Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely 40s - 60s). Several thousands of years old factoring in time travel Classification: Human, Sorceror Supreme of the Earth dimension Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Flight, Mastery of Many Forms of Magic including ones he developed himself, Supernatural Senses, Telepathy (both offensive and defensive), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Intangibility, Time Manipulation (can slow, accelerate, reverse and loop time), Time Stop, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel and Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, can survive in space and other hostile environments, is immune to any diseases and does not age due to making a pact with Death, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid), Can create forcefields, Probability Manipulation, Psychometry, can travel between universes, Shapeshifting, Can summon many powerful cosmic beings and their power, Necromancy, Possession, Energy and Matter Manipulation, Energy and Life Force Absorption, Transmutation, automatic defenses, Resistance to Void Manipulation, Illusions/Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Sealing Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Has consistently fought against beings such as Dormammu and The In-Betweener, and has channeled the power of similar entities on numerous occasions) | Multi-Universe level Speed: Likely Supersonic+ combat speed (Listed in the same tier as Hawkeye in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook), with Massively FTL+ flight speed (Was sent to the edge of the universe by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet and returned within seconds). Omnipresent when merged with Death or Eternity. Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, Unknown when merged with abstract entities. | Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Depends on the circumstances, universal and cross-universal showings exist Standard Equipment: Many magic artifacts, such as the Eye of Agamotto, which draws power from the cosmic being of the same name and can pierce through any illusion, gives him massively upgraded senses, open dimensional portals, and many other effects. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (he can fly without it, but using the cloak doesn't consume any energy) He can also control the cloak remotely, like Surfer does with his board. The Wand of Watoomb, which can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly, or banish others to the far reaches of the universe, and the Ring of Full Power, which allows him to access all of his power while in his astral form. Has the Soul Gem, but will pretty much never use it. Intelligence: Genius. The most powerful sorcerer in the universe, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every form of magic in existence, the leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in HtH combat, a vast amount of experience battling nearly every conceivable type of foe Weaknesses: Weaker without his artifacts Feats: Resists the suicide attack by Dormammu with psychic force field, which killed Eternity and destroyed entire existence Absorbs Shuma Gorath's powers, then kills him Absorbs Arioch's powers and kills him Absorbs demonic power of Shadowqueen, who was empowered by N'Garai Briefly nullifies Borgo (Frankensurfer's) powers Temporarily nullified the powers of Modred Created a null space that ran parallel to space-time, existing outside of it. Here, the regular laws of direction, dimensionality, and even barriers that separate minds either break down or exist very differently. Created a time loop by mistake using the secrets of Seraphim, which he broke out with Eye of Agamotto Slows time for the Omegatron so that each passing instant is like an era Freezes Clea in time and enters her cerebral cortex; Stop time on entire Earth The Eye of Agamotto reverses time around the shattered stone body of Black Knight, restoring it to the way it was Sends Cleopatra back in time Speeds up time to bring Nekron's appointed hour closer Pulls out Mordo's soul and sends him back in time Eye of Agamotto drains life essence from a demon created by Dormammu Summons Vishanti to aid him He can use all of his powers in astral form Phases to the core of Earth in astral form, phases two robbers through a wall Mind wipes earthly agent of the Dweller-in-Darkness Defeats Moondragon in a telepathic combat (Moondragon is an extremely powerful telepath who once put Professor X into coma) Breaks Mephisto's illusions Sealed Beyonder into a pocket dimension and kept him drunk Survived in Death's realm and resisted Death's attempt to kill him with meteorites that instantly cause death upon contact. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Crimson Bands of Cytorrak: This spell draws power from the god Cytorrak (the same entity that empowers Juggernaut). It creates a series of red rings (that can also take the form of a sphere) that home in on, bind, and constrict an opponent. This can easily hold Class 100 characters. * Power steal: Doctor Strange is an expert at stealing powers from others, he has even been able to drain the complete power of strong reality warpers * Astral form: By separating his spirit from his body, he can fight as a spirit, gaining permanent intangibility, invisibility (except to magic - sensitive methods of detection) and the ability to possess others. However, his physical body becomes vulnerable while doing this. * The Images of Ikonn: A spell that reaches into an opponent's mind and confronts them with their own worst fears, regrets, and all other buried negative emotions. Was effective against Galactus. * Shield of the Seraphim: A powerful magical shield that can be used to amplify Doctor Strange's defenses * Montessi Formula: An anti-vampire spell. Works by changing the laws of physics to make it impossible for vampires to exist anywhere in the universe. * The Seal of Morpheus: Sends an opponent into an eternal sleep * Avatar of Eternity: Strange's most powerful technique. It requires a bit of meditation, but he can temporarily bind himself to the abstract being Eternity, the embodiment of all space throughout the universe. With this, he was able to defeat the abstract being Mistress Death Key: Base | With Shuma-Gorath's Powers Note: This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of Doctor Strange at the height of his powers, not the current extremely depowered version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Note: Rick Had prep time and this was Base Doctor Strange) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Memory Users Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 2